Looking for You in the Sky
by razra
Summary: AU – After their mom’s death, Ed and Al are sent to an orphanage only to be adopted by different people.


Spoilers: Nina

Summary: AU – After their mom's death, Ed and Al are sent to an orphanage only to be adopted by different people.

Notes: Based on a song by Sky, called Forever.

* * *

**Looking for You in the Sky**

**Chapter 1: Journals**

August 23

All I knew, all I could remember, is that I have one brother who is one year older than me, but somehow, I had forgotten and couldn't remember his face or his voice. I could only vaguely recall distant memories that were like watching a film through a distorting glass, and it almost felt like I was making the memories up to relieve the loneliness that plagued me after I had been adopted by the Rockbells.

Not that life with them was particularly lonely. No, I was happy, but there was this sense that I was missing something… Or was it… Someone?

Sometimes… sometimes, late at night, I would dream of him. In these dreams, his voice and face are not garbled by time, but when I would wake, a dream-like haze would fade them, and I'm no longer able to recall his features.

It was only when I was packing for boarding school that I found a faded photo of two boys; in that instant, I was certain these memories were real and were not fabricated by a lonely mind. It was also then that I recalled a promise between us:

"Let's promise, that no matter what happens, no matter how much time has passed, let's promise to meet again."

It was then, I think, that I had decided to join the military against my adoptive grandmother's wishes. After all, they had the largest network that I could use to find my brother.

The only key was.. getting to a high enough rank where I could make them look for him.

* * *

August 23

Today, my adoptive mother, Izumi Curtis has passed away. I don't understand how it could've happened when just a week ago, she was pounding me into the dirt for forgetting an array.

August 24

The stupid government came and began to question Sig's ability to take care of me after Izumi's death. I may not be able to stay here.

August 25

I miss Al.

August 28

They took me away. They fucking took me away!

September 1

Sig tried to readopt me, but it doesn't seem to be working. Now it looks like I'll be adopted into this other family, the Tuckers. I don't want to go. Why can't they understand that?

September 6

I got adopted into the Tucker family, and I don't think I can see Sig again; they live too far away, in another town.

Shou is creepy; there's something wrong with him. His daughter is nice though, but that dog… Dumb mut.

October 11

I've had a bad feeling ever since I moved here, and it's only getting stronger. I want to run away, but I don't think I should leave Nina alone. I've been hearing stories about him, and they worry me.

October 12

Shou's research is suspicious, but he works for the military, so it can't be that bad, right? Then again, the rumors...

October 14

Better watch my back.. and Nina's.

October 15

I woke up in the middle of the night – couldn't find Nina.

October 20

Can't trust anyone.

November 14

Being released from the hospital finally. Going to the Rockbell's for a prosthetic arm and leg as suggested by the doctor – going to ask for automail.

Nina is still in a coma. When will she wake?

December 1

Moving back to Central. Happy to get away from crazy bitch with an unnatural obsession with automail. The bastard's money is almost gone. What now?

Still need time to recover, but there's none left.

December 4

Approached by a man who calls himself Greed. Might take his offer - more money than just fixing things with alchemy. Have to help Nina.

February 2

Still recovering. I owe Greed so much money. Have no choice but to take a job from him when I'm fully recovered.

* * *

February 7

The Colonel's been sent on an undercover mission. Things in the office will be quiet for awhile.

April 20

The Colonel has finally infiltrated Greed's group

April 29

Seems like Greed is waiting for someone to join his crew before he starts stealing and terrorizing Amsteris again.

March 18

Greed is picking up the pace – he's robbed multiple banks in one go. Paperwork is getting ridiculous.

May 2

How long will things keep getting worse?

* * *

Notes: This was an idea I had for awhile, but it was only recently that the muse started to kick me. Sooo, on a whim, here it is! ....

I'm still debating on how I want to write this. The journal format was fun, but I'm not sure if I want to continue that.

Name of story is from a Vocaloid song, Looking for You in the Sky sung by Kagamine Len.

Review?


End file.
